A Black and a Malfoy
by muffliatothescreams
Summary: Drugged drinks, black heels, and two sixth year Hogwarts students on Summer break...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

One more Candles lit the vast dining room of the Malfoy manor in their low, flickering light. The house-elves had laid out a lovely dinner for two on the antique table. With a flick of his wand 15-year-old Lucius lit the last candle and stood back to admire his work. It was a romantic moment in time. Not that he cared a lick about romance. But that was what most girls wanted and he doubted Bellatrix Black would be any different. Even a witty, strong heiress like her would melt once Lucius turned up the charm.  
>DONG. The magic doorbell announced her arrival throughout the whole manor. If his parents had been home, Lucius would have answered the door for her himself and then led her to a collective dinner. They would have shared private jokes while the elder Higgs attempted to make political small talk. How goes the potions business? What classes are you taking? Any new clients? As he waited for a house-elf to escort her in, Luciu imagine the fake smile she would paste on as she answered their questions. But there she was, entering the room, and he didn t have to imagine anymore.<p>

Patiently, Bellatrix waited for somebody to come to the door. As she waited, her toyed with the end of her dark green summer dress. The wide belt at her waist, muggle fashion, gave an extra sway to her hips and oomph to her bust. Not that she needed it. Even at 14, Eme was 5 feet and 4 inches of appeal. It was in her careful breeding, as was her delicate bone structure and perfectly pouted lips. The only accident on her was her volumes of dark, curly hair. She would have been a pretty little princess if her curls didn t have a wild take me vibe to them.

An elf opened the large door to the Malfoy s Manor and gestured Bella inside silently. She followed him to the dining room and stopped at the entrance. Intelligent hazel eyes took in the romantic dinner and the candlelight with a sort of numb disbelief. Champagne at each plate and a well-dressed Lucius Malfoy completed the serious air. What is this? Bellatrix asked in disbelief, crossing her arms over her chest despite the small smile that played on her lips. Neither she nor Lucius were the romance sort so a dinner for two was a little out of the norm.  
>He made his way to his girlfriend, lovely in a light dress, and smiled, What? My parents are out of town so I thought we could pretend to be a normal couple for awhile. Malfoy shrugged, stopped in front of Bellatrix, and lifted her hand to his lips, I can be sweet too, Bella. He kissed her hand and raised a brow, grinning, I get lonely by myself too.<p>

His fingers wrapped around Bella's hand as he guided her to the table and pulled out her chair for her. As she sat, he moved around to the other side and sat as well. I hope the elves did a good job. I told them it was for a special occasion.

And what s the occasion? Bellatrix arched an eyebrow at him across the table. In one slender hand she grasped the glass of champagne casually. In the world of aristocratic wizardry, even children drank wine with supper and champagne at events. It was simply part of her world. She sipped her drink and made a face, setting it back down, That tastes off.

Bella crossed her legs and smiled at the boy she considered herself to be dating. Her parents vigorously approved of what was going on and, sometimes, Bellatrix wondered if she wasn t just dating him to make them happy. Bella and Lucius certainly had enough in common. Both of their families claimed allegiance with the dark lord and both of their heirs were being raised to do the same.  
>Lucius chuckled and took a drink of his own champagne, It s just the vintage. You re just not used to this year, Bella. The glass flute hit the table with a clink as he aimed his best, most charming smile and Bellatrix, And it s a very special occasion. Let s eat dinner and then I ll tell you what it is. Manners and good breeding took over as Lucius cut into his food without really paying attention to what it was. He made small talk with Bellatrix every now and then. After twenty minutes, both of their food was gone and most of Bella's champagne as well. A toast? To us? Lucius asked with a smirk, raising his half-full glass.<br>Lucius watched his girlfriend with clear blue eyes as the drugged champagne took effect. With her small form it had only taken a single dose of the potion to completely cloud her brain. The occasion is the beginning of the rest of our lives, Bella. He smiled, expression sweet and wicked at the same moment. He would take her tonight and claim her as his forever more. And, just like both of their families desired, they would get married. He would never share his witty, cruel, and beautiful Bellatrix.

He pushed back his chair silently and moved to stand behind her. With calm and sure hands he lifted her mass of curls and moved it to one side of her head, I love you, Bella. He muttered before kissing her neck.  
>Something seemed wrong. Bellatrix frowned as those three little words left his lips. She had never even heard him say that to his parents. Why was he saying it to her now? And what did he mean by the rest of their lives? The petite brunette shied away from the kiss to her sensitive neck and tried to clear her fogged brain. I I don t know what Unsuccessfully, Bella tried to form a sentence. She was rapidly loosing what little brain power she had left. It was like somebody had flipped off the thought switch in her head.<p>

Lucius Malfoy grinned and then kissed her neck again. His right hand came to hold her still and he bit the spot where her shoulder met her neck. His tongue darted out to lick the little red markings from his teeth. Mmm, she tasted almost sweet and she smelled wonderful. Lucius trailed his other hand down her bare arm and was not-surprised at the softness of her skin. There s no need to fret, Bella. I love you. Surely those three words would quell whatever trouble she was having. Even if Lucius didn t mean it, some part of Bellatrix would relax at hearing that.

Stop saying that! Bella wanted to scream but she couldn t manage more than an incoherent mumble. I love you was just three stupid words. Words she knew he didn t mean. So why say them at all? Her neck felt cold where his teeth had been. Almost numb, even. His hand raised goosebumps on her arms. If she had been able to, she would have yanked her arm away, stood up, and left.

But Bellatrix was trapped. Trapped in her own body without enough willpower to speak or struggle. But it wasn t like she was with a stranger or anything. Bella had known Lucius for the better part of her life. He didn t need her money or influence. The whole thing was probably just a prank. She relaxed slightly, feeling that her logic was sound. Even if her nerves clamored and what was left of her foggy thought process told her this was all wrong, Lucius didn t have any reason to hurt her. Or so she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lucius felt her relax slightly and smirked. His I love you ploy had succeeded. Bellatrix was, at least slightly, like every other girl in the world. The chair grated softly against the floor as he turned it to face him, turning Bella in it. Gentle and soft as he could manage, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. He moved his mouth against her s, unhindered by the lack of response he was sure to get. The potion was probably really slowing her down by then.  
>His hands fell from her face to the thick belt at her waist. Long and quick fingers made short work of it s laughable clasp and he pulled it away from her. It hit the stone floor with a thunk. Lucius wrapped his hands around her waist, warm and small through the fabric of her dress. Easily, he picked her up and carried her the short distance to a clear portion of the table. He set her there, still sitting upright, and grinned at her, You know, I think about you all the time. Your uncontrollable hair He flattened it with his palm. As if sprung back into a curl, he smirked. Your slightly browned skin Again he trailed his hand down the side of her arm. It continued until it reached her leg and then the hem of her short dress. But mostly, I think about the curves of your hips. He pulled the hem of her dress over her thighs with both hands. The fabric barely snagged as he slid it under her ass and let it bunch around her waist. Impossibly pleased, his blue eyes absorbed every detail of her smooth thighs and the tantalizing panties that barely covered her. He moved his hands from her dress to cup her ass and he grinned at her, You are the most gorgeous thing I ve ever seen. I love you so much, Bella.<p>

Bellatrix didn t think to kiss him back. It just didn t occur to her. Neither did the notion to enjoy the kiss. She usually didn t mind their snogging and even initiated it. But she wasn t all the interested in getting physical. Plenty of time for that later in life, she figured. As Lucius picked her up and carried her to the table, Bellatrix began to get angry. What was he doing, handling her like she was a child? She didn t want to be on the table and she didn t want him to touch her. She wanted to go home!

With an angry attempt at sound, Bella shook her head just slightly. Not enough to get any sort of point across. So he liked her hair. She liked it too. He liked her tanned skin. She would like him to stop touching her Her heart skipped a beat as her said he liked her hips. She noticed for the first time that he had removed her belt. Funny how it hadn t even registered before.

As he lifted the hem of her skirt, Bellatrix's heart beat wildly. This was not how she had intended to lose her virginity. Not with Lucius Malfoy, who was just an entertaining fling. She had wanted something what? Something special? She knew better than delude herself into thinking that losing your virginity was ever going to be special. But she had at least hoped it would have been mutual, with somebody she found insanely attractive. Not handsome but, apparently really creepy, Lucius Malfoy.  
>Bellatrix attempted to say something, anything, but couldn t. She couldn t even move to stop him from touching her. The deep purple lace of her underwear was barely visible in her peripheral vision as she stared back at him with clouded hazel eyes.<br>Lucius slid her to the edge of the table with his hands still on her ass. She molded so perfectly into his palms that he had no doubt she would always belong to him. There was no way he would let somebody else have her. No way she would be able to get away from him after this. I also think about the rest of you, Bella. He smirked smugly before pulling her dress up and over her head. It was soon forgotten on the floor with her belt.

Merlin, she was a goddess come to Earth. His hands cupped her breasts and squeezed them through the lace of her bra. If his pants had been tight before, they were definitely almost unbearable now as he grew fully erect. Just the sight of her was enough. But he had more to do before he could claim her. Lucius slowly released her beautiful breasts and unclasped her bra. That too fell to the floor. His eyes widened just slightly at her perfectly round and tanned self exposed. He glanced up at her face before he licked the tip of one nipple.

Bellatrix grimaced as much as she could. Helpless to stop what was going to happen, she squeezed her eyes shut. At least she still had that ability. Lucius would do what he wanted but she did not have to watch. Her skin crawled everywhere he touched her. Like spiders were on her skin. She was just left with her black heels and underwear. Bella would have rather been dressed in a million clothes.  
>Whether she shut her eyes from disgust or pleasure didn t matter to Lucius, though. He smirked and squeezed her breasts too harshly before dropping his hands to her hips. He was the one in control here and he found he really liked that. He loved how helpless she was to do anything other than exist.<p>

In an easy movement he yanked Bellatrix's panties off of her hips and down her thighs. For a moment he just looked and looked at the dark curls that matched her hair and left her panties around her knees. Then they went to the floor as well, past her shoes which he was more than happy to leave on. Roughly he pushed apart her legs and grinned, I can t tell you how often I ve dreamed of this, Bella Up the inside of her thighs and just in front of her opening his hands went. He slid one finger along her folds before pushing it inside of her, I love you.

Bellatrix knew, in that instant, that she would probably never be able to say I love you again. If her heart hadn t been abandoned years ago, she might have felt sad for that. Sad for the girl that would never love. The girl who was having her innocence stolen by somebody she had known for so long. But Bella didn t really believe in love anyways. Lucius was just another vote towards her already unpleasant thought about it. His finger inside of her was entirely unwelcome but even that was beginning to become hard to grasp. Like she was forgetting she didn t want this. Bella was beginning to not even notice the awful things. Her mind was like one big, fluffy cloud.  
>Lucius grinned at her lack of response and pushed another finger inside of her. It wasn t his first go at a girl but he knew this would be his most important. He pumped his fingers in and out to slick her up a bit before he pulled them out. Scooting her the short distance from the edge of the table to the floor was easy. Carefully, he set her standing on the floor, her heels making her just a little bit taller than usual.<br>Trying not to tip the unaware girl over, Lucius turned her on the spot and bent her over the table. It was just a bit too tall for her short frame and he knew that she would need to be on her toes even in the heels. But this was about him, not her. He was in charge and would decide what she did or didn t do. Deliberate, he spread her arms, placing her hands on the table, and turned her head to the side. Are you ready, Bella? Terence smirked and admired the pretty picture she made all bent over his dining room table. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bellatrix felt exposed, indecent, and much to her surprise, ashamed at the position. Being forced to do something like that made her feel ashamed and weak even though she knew it was no fault of her own. Lucius was the weak one. The table felt cold on her chest and cheek, cold like the boy behind her, cold like her heart. It was fitting, in a way. How could she just let him do this? Potion or not, she wanted to fight it and him. Her damned body just wouldn t respond. She was a doll, lifeless in almost every respect.

Off his shirt and shoes went, tossed in their own pile. Shortly after, his pants followed. And then his boxers. His erect penis stood at attention and Lucius lovingly stroked it, his eyes on Bellatirx. 'I m just going to take that as a yes, Bella'. Menacing and soft, he didn t even notice the tone of his own voice. He spread her ass and kneed her legs apart slightly with a growl of pleasure. A ruthless thrust had him inside of her warmth. Another broke her and he found the blood made her even wetter. He hadn t been expecting that. Lucius pounded into her, holding her hips as he rocked his own back and forth. 'I love you, I love you'. It was a groaned mantra and a sick attempt to keep her happy. He desperately wanted the chance to do this again.

Pain. She couldn t feel much but she could feel that. If she had actually enjoyed the sex, she might not have felt the pain so much but he wasn t being gentle. He didn t seem to care about her at all except for the continued I love you that he kept moaning. Bellatrix tried to clear the fog, to figure out just what was happening, but she was too far gone. There was no fighting the potion, no fighting the stronger boy.

Lucius's paced increased. 'Oh god, Bella. You're so tight ' He groaned, nearing the edge of his limit. He hammered into her, reveling in the fact that she was probably in pain. With a particularly rough thrust, he let out a loud groan and came inside of her. 'I love you.' He growled lowly, resting his sweat-covered brow on her back for a moment. 'I love you so much, Bella.'

With a grunt, he pulled himself out of her and back up a pace or two. Boxers, pants, and shirt were all tossed on his tall figure before he snapped his fingers. Two house-elves appeared, facing away from the naked form of Bellatrix on the table, and bowed low to the ground. 'Take her to a guest room.' Lucius said dismissively, waving at Bella. The elves turned and spotted her for the first time. If they thought anything of the helpless girl they said nothing and did as they were bid.


End file.
